User blog:Scarly/Ask A OC, Scarly Edition. XP
I got the idea from Jenny, she said it was ok. So, you know what to do! I've kidnapped my OCs, and stuck them in a room with sky digital TV, internet access, all the snacks they can eat, all the DVDs they could possibly watch. Dude, they live better than me! All I ask of them, is they answer all of your questions! So, ask away! To save a unneeded question, they are in the following cliques: Scarlet: Jocks Cody: Townies Anita: Greasers Sophie: Nerds Xanthe: Non Clique Student Elizabeth: Preps Sarah: Bullies Scarlet Smith What do you like the most and dislike the most about Ted? I like that he is sweet to me and beats up people, like Earnest, that perv on me. What I don't like, is he tells all the guys what we do, when were alone, and he exaggerates! I mean, we only make out, but the way he tells it, you'd think we did IT! If you could date ANYONE at Bullworth other than Ted, who would you date? ((Message from Scarly: Scarlet hasn't met any OC boys yet, added it just to list it.)) Cody Pepper How come you don't just break up with Gary? Because the idiot would like that. It's my goal in life, to make him miserable. Only then, I can be really happy. That, and I enjoy fighting with him. Is there anyone who you CAN'T beat up? Well, considering the fact that I only beat up people that deserve it: NO! Moron. Anita Robin Why won't you answer Ashley's text messages? Because I don't have a mobile phone, and I don't know anyone named Ashley. If I did have a phone, the only people I'd give the number to was Cody, and some boys. Why won't you answer Greg Ryder's phone calls? Who's Greg? And, why does everyone assume I have a mobile phone? Sophie Green How can you stand Fatty's smell? Fatty's odor does bother me, the smell seems to linger around my nostrils like a orc invading a castle. But, after a while, the odor becomes quite tolerable. (Scarly's translation: She gets used it, after a while.) Xanthe Smith What do you think of Brooklyn? Who's Brooklyn? Wasn't he that guy I dated, when I was 12? Oh wait, his name was Matt. I don't know who you're talking about. How many boys have you ever dated? ''' '''Xanthe: Um... wow, I can't remember. I stopped counting, when I was like 13, and realised that people who count are losers. Scarlet: '''That, and she dates so many, she can't keep track!!! XD '''Xanthe: Get lost, Dork Features! She asked me!! What's your opinion on Greg Ryder? Ever hear of him on campus? Wasn't the that guy I made out with at the carnival? Um... no, that was Damon... or was it Casey? .... or Ivan.... I can't remember. I've never heard about him, I'm too busy having a life, to care about gossip. Elizabeth Carter What do you think of Brooklyn? He was a total jerk to me, just like the other stuck up jerks. Sarah McKenzie Who do you get on with most, in the Bullies? Davis. He really pissed me off at first, but when I handed his ass to him (meaning beat him up), he realised I'm not just some weak girly. Now, we get on fine. ﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Scarly's Fanfiction